


Making Time For Us

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, True Love, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry and Iris are horny and they have lots of sex.





	Making Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot, but not much. Mostly porn

Barry was currently buried deep inside of Iris. Their tongues entangled and their lips connected. They had been going at it now for a good half hour. They had attended a dinner party last night, and hadn’t arrived back home until after 2am. Iris had her share of drinks, so by the time they arrived at the house she was a bit tipsy.  
They were both horny, but they also had to be up for work this morning, so they decided to freshen up and get some sleep

When the alarm had gone off this morning, they had been cuddled close together, and when Barry leaned in close to her so that he could reach his phone to quiet the alarm, Iris felt his hardness on her side, which immediately elicited her own sex to respond. She was instantly wet. 

So now here they were, both close to orgasm, breathing hard, and nowhere close to starting their day on time. 

Barry’s breathing was erratic, Iris knew he was close, so she moved her fingers to her clit and started to rub. Barry’s movements continued to get faster and harder. Iris reached her peak only seconds before Barry reached his own. He slowed and then held himself still while his seed started spilling out inside of her. 

“Maybe we should let the team know we’ll be late this morning.”, Iris said catching her breath. Barry was already rock hard again, moving in and out of her with intention. 

“Ah ha.”, he moaned pulling out of her and grabbing his phone while flopping onto his back. His cock standing at attention. Iris looked at it as it stood up tall, sprinkled with both of their juices, the head red and already leaking again.  
She started to touch herself, she needed him back inside her.

“Oh God Iris! He had to stop writing the text, as he placed his hand over the intense sensation he was feeling in his lower belly. 

“I didn’t think I could be more turned on than I was a few seconds ago, but I was wrong.”, Barry said, his hand lightly rubbing over his stomach. 

It took every bit of willpower he could muster, but he finished the text. 

When he looked over, Iris was rubbing her clit urgently. As soon as she noticed Barry had put the phone down she got up on her knees and gently pushed him down on his back. She immediately straddled his legs and lowered herself down. One of Barry’s hands taking over on her clit and the other putting pressure on his lower stomach. This was a favorite position for both of them. 

Both of their eyes were closed tight as intense waves of pleasure rocked their bodies. Iris’s pace started to slow. Her breathing sounded harsh. As her movements stopped, Barry pushed up into her, she cried out in ecstasy as both of their orgasms rattled them at the same time. 

This time it was Iris who didn’t stop as her orgasm subsided. She started rocking and grinding with just enough friction for the both of them to enjoy. Barry wasn’t complaining at all. He never wanted to stop and right now this felt amazing. 

“We need to attend more dinner parties.”, Barry moaned out.  
“Ah ha.”, she said, rocking a little bit faster now. 

She leaned forward her belly touching his and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her face buried into his neck and she started to moan. 

“Cum for me iris!”  
He could feel her hot breaths on his neck getting faster. 

Barry rubbed her back and kissed her head. He wanted to move his hips so bad, but he knew that this is what she wanted and needed right now. So he stayed as still as possible for her.  
He felt her wetness run down on him as her pussy gripped hold of him. Her spasms were strong and plentiful. She held him tight as she road out her aftershocks. As her body relaxed she kissed his neck gently. 

“Now I want to make you feel this good., she said with heat in her voice. He groaned in her hair.

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“Could you touch me down there Iris?”

She had been hoping he would ask for that. They discovered this not so long ago. They had been having sex one night, and Iris was exploring his body when her finger rubbed over his hole. His breath had hitched, so she did it again. “This?”, she had asked, and he had answered with a heated “yes.”

“I would love to touch you down there.”, she said slowly moving her hand down his chest to his stomach. 

“I want to start here though.” She started to massage his stomach and he started to moan. His stomach was sensitive when he was aroused and she knew it. 

“You like that?”, she asked kissing around his bellybutton. 

“Mmmmm!”, was all he managed to get out. 

There was so much of their wetness everywhere she didn’t really need lube, but she got up and grabbed it out of the drawer anyway. As she started to lube him up his moaning was becoming more and more desperate. 

He wanted to touch his aching cock, but he didn’t, he wanted to cum from Iris’s touch. 

“Here we go.”, she said rubbing over his hole. 

He could hardly breathe. She started with one finger, moving slowly in and out. The sounds escaping his mouth were making her pussy ache for him again.  
As his anus relaxed more, she added a finger and than another. All three fingers moving easily in and out of him now. 

“Iris!”, he moaned.  
She knew he needed to release. She located his special spot with her fingers and startled to rub lightly. 

With one loud moan Barry’s cock started shooting. Load after load of thick white cum shot out all over him. He came so hard, he even had some in his hair. 

Iris crawled up beside him when he started jerked himself through the remaining spasms. 

She moved his bangs away from his face.

“I think it’s time for a shower.”, she chuckled, showing him some of the white sticky she had just recovered from his hair.

“Yeah.”, he said. “Guess so.”

They were both still horny, but they knew they had to start the day. 

“Should we take a shower together?”, Barry asked. 

As much as she wanted to, she knew where that would lead. 

“You go first Barr.”, she kissed his cheek. “Your faster than me.”  
He looked disappointed. 

“We can take our showers tonight together.”

He smiled at that and headed to the shower. 

As soon as Barry got inside the shower his hand went to work on his still aching erection. Since waking up after the lightning bolt, being extra horny wasn’t out of the ordinary for him, but right now, his overactive sex drive was overactive. It didn’t take long for his soapy hand sliding up and down his length to bring him close to another release. As the sensations became more intense he moved to the shower wall. He braced himself with his left forearm, leaning his head against his arm. He started rutting in and out of his fist. 

He was on the verge of eruption when he felt her touch. Iris’s fingers were on his nipples, gently rubbing and twisting.  
“Cum Barry!” She couldn’t take her eyes off of his hand, watching his cock slide in and out.  
“She moaned. “So thick!”  
Barry’s body let go. He was breathing hard as his hand stilled and his seed started spilling out onto the shower wall. 

“I’m sorry Iris.” He figured she came in because he was taking so long.

“There’s noting to be sorry for.”, Iris said as she started rubbing her own clit again. 

“Iris.”, he moaned looking at her. “We have to...”

“No we don’t Barr. There’s 2 ft. of snow outside, and it’s still coming down. The entire city is virtually closed down today.”

That’s all he needed to hear. He smiled at her and flashed them to the bed. He gently laid her on her back, waisting no time, he lined himself up and entered her. They both let out a breath at the same time. 

“I love having you inside me Barry. You’re so hard still.”

“You’re so warm and wet Iris. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”  
She was about to pop, he could feel it. 

“I’m close Iris.” He was hoping they would release together, it felt incredible when they did. 

Iris pulled him close to her so she could reach his lips. Almost as soon as their tongues intertwined they both reached their peaks. They held onto each other, letting the waves from their mutual release rush over them. 

They laid next to each other, her head on his chest, the satisfaction from this morning like nothing they had ever experienced before. 

“We probably shouldn’t wait so long next month Barr.”

“You heard the doctor Iris. He said this week is when you’re most fertile.”  
“Yeah, but he didn’t say we can only have sex during this time of the month.”

“No, but I figured there would be a better chance if we waited.”

“Look at you Barr.”, she was pointing to his non-relenting erection. He blushed.

“And, I don’t think I’ve ever been this aroused.”, Iris continued, “and we’ve had some pretty horny days.”

“Yeah, this is pretty bad.”, he said gently touching his leaking tip. Iris rolled toward him on her side and he turned toward her. She wrapped her legs around his, taking his hardness in between folds. 

“Move slow Barr.”  
“I’m sore, but I need the friction.”  
She didn’t have to ask twice. Barry slid onto her sex, back and forth. It felt just as good for him as it did for her. 

Barry’s movements were nice and slow. He kept a steady pace, letting the pressure build slowly. 

“I’m close Iris.” Do you want me to finish like this?”

“I want you to fill me up one more time this  
morning.”, Iris answered. 

They broke apart. Iris laid on her back and Barry climbed on top of her. It only took a few thrusts for Barry to reach orgasm.  
Once his body relaxed he laid down next to her again. 

They got under the covers and cuddled close together. They fell asleep and didn’t wake up again till noon. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddled together on the couch, drinking hot chocolate, watching holiday movies and discussing baby names. 

There would be about three feet of snow to dig through tomorrow morning, but that was tomorrow. Right now all that mattered was today. Even if they hadn’t conceived a child this morning, it didn’t matter, they knew they would eventually. 

They held each other close, letting the other know how much they meant to one another. 

They knew today would be a day they would remember and cherish for the rest of their lives.


End file.
